The Obito Chronicles
by batfan94
Summary: it was just like any normal mission, but nothing is as it seems in this Obito Adventure. disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Terminator... Period.
1. Chapter 1

The Obito Chronicles

Chapter 1

**Kakashi handed Obito his assignment telling him, "There is said to be a scroll hidden deep in the forest. I need you, Sakura, and Naruto to go retrieve it." The look Obito gave him wasn't thrilled. "I come back from the dead, get transported 20 years into the future, now I'm assigned to be Konoha's youngest mailman? What kind of mission is this anyway?"**

"**It's a C-rank mission that you are going to do..." Kakashi broke off, his uncovered eye narrowed threateningly, "or else." Knowing just how mad his friend could get, Obito sighed and left, closing the door behind him. Kakashi rested his head on one hand, saying, "Why do I have this feeling that this will all be a disaster?"**

**Obito found Sakura at her house. After filling her in on the details they left to the ramen store. There they found Naruto who was, not surprisingly, devouring yet another bowl of ramen. "C'mon," Obito said as he and Sakura started dragging him out of the shop.**

**A few hours later…..**

**The team stood at the entrance to a dark cave in the middle of the forest. Obito's eyes narrowed as he thought, **This place looks very familiar**.**

"**Obito?"**

**Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.**

"**Huh? Oh! What is it?"**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah, I was just thinking…"**

**An eerie silence fell upon the group as they entered the cave. But no sooner had they crossed the threshold when the entrance sealed shut, encasing them in total darkness. There were shouts of surprise from Naruto and Sakura, but Obito never heard this, as thoughts started to run through his head at a rapid pace.**

Falling boulders…..a tomb of earth….. an everlasting cocoon of stone…..

"**Obito, Obito!"**

"**What's wrong?!"**

**As he heard their voices, Obito became aware that he was shaking. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and gradually, his shaking subsided. "Obito, something tells me you know more about this place than you're letting on." Naruto said.**

**The Uchiha nodded and launched into the story of his teams mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge, how he and Kakashi rescued Rin from 2 Stone nins, and how he died and was teleported into the future.**

**Just as he had finished his tale, Obito noticed a flash of movement to his right, and saw a masked figure running away from them. He jumped to his feet and ran after the figure, his teammates at his heels. Soon they reached a junction in the path, the figure running through the left entryway.**

"**There he is!" Naruto shouted, and leaped into the tunnel. Before his teammates could follow, a huge slab sealed the entrance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Happy New Year everyone!!!!!! Sorry for the wait, so here it is…..

Obito: Chapter 2 of the Obito Chronicles! Batfan94 does not own Naruto or Teen Titans.

**A cloud of dust swirled around Sakura and Obito as the stone slab closed. **

"**Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay?" Obito yelled urgently. He pressed his ear to the stone, pausing for a moment to hear. For a moment all was silent, and then a voice, almost a whisper, reached his ears.**

"**Guys? Are you okay?" asked Naruto from behind the slab. Obito let out a grateful sigh at his friend's voice.**

"**Yeah, we're okay, but we can't get to you because of the stone…."**

"**Wait," Sakura cut in, "use your Rasengan Obito! It should be able to break through the wall"**

"**No," Obito replied, "If I do, it would most likely cause another cave-in. We better get moving. Naruto, we're going to find a way to get to you, just hang on."**

"**Okay" he answered. With that, Sakura and Obito went down the adjacent tunnel.**

**After a few minutes winding their way through the passageway, the two shinobi found themselves in a large cavern, lined with lit torches. At the end sat the scroll atop a stone pedestal.**

Wait a second, **thought Obito**, lit torches?

**Sakura took a step forward, but Obito held her back, grabbing her by the arm.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked, exasperated, "The scroll is right there! There's nothing to it!"**

**Obito's face looked grim, "That's what scares me. Wait here and stay alert."**

**Slowly, he walked to the scroll, while his Sharingan eyes darted back and forth. He reached out to grab the scroll, when something strange happened.**

**Before his hand came within a foot of the scroll, there was a flash of light, and suddenly Obito felt himself falling. **


	3. A New World

"Ow, my head."

Obito sat up, massaging his scalp as he looked around him. He expected to see the cave he was in before he blacked out.

This wasn't it.

All around him were the shattered remains of buildings, looking like someone dropped a million explosive kunai on the place. Standing up, Obito carefully walked down what used to be a village square, taking in all of the destruction.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud, "and where is everyone?"

He stopped abruptly as a large figure marched out of the broken shell of a store, holding a large object in it's hands. "HEY!" Obito shouted, waving his hands in the air. The figure stopped, doing an about face to look at Obito, revealing a metal face with glowing red eyes. It raised the object it was holding and fired at him.

"What the-!" Obito gasped, rolling behind a large boulder as bullets rebounded of it's surface, spattering his face with stone fragments. "Oh, you picked the wrong day, mister", he growled, pulling out exploding tags.

The machine clomped over to where he was hiding and looked around in time to see his target lunging at him. The machine grabbed the boy by the throat and began to squeeze when, in a puff of smoke, the boy was replaced by a log wrapped in tags. The explosion consumed the metal soldier in a ball of flame, causing Obito to shield his eyes from the glare, but when he looked, he only saw smoke.

He pumped his fist in the air, sitting down while admiring his handiwork." Oh yeah! See ya s-", he stopped as he watched the machine emerge from the crater unscathed. The steel abomination took a step forward… and was crushed by a falling car.

Obito watched as a young man walked out, pulled out a gun, and shot the machine in the head, causing it's lights to go turned to the ninja and offered a hand.

"Come with me if you want to live."

"Who are you?" Obito asked

"John Conner" he answered


	4. Who are you?

"Who are you?" Obito asked the stranger.

"John Conner" he answered. Obito hesitated, but then he remembered: this man just saved his life, so how could he not trust him? Obito clasped John's hand in his own ,and the young man hauled him to his feet.

"Follow me," John said, leading the ninja through the town.

"Hey! Hey Conner!" Obito called running to catch up, "What was that thing?"

"Terminator, T-600." he answered," Now I have a question for you: Who are you and where are you from?"

"Obito Uchiha from the hidden leaf village"

John froze in his tracks at the mention of the village. **No way,** he thought,** That's impossible. The Leaf Village was destroyed on Judgment Day, 20 years ago, and he doesn't look a day over 15. **He slowly turned towards the shinobi, suddenly suspicious.

"Obito, when were you born?"

The ninja blinked and told him.

"Obito, I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked the boy, confused.

"This"

Without warning, John rammed the but of his rifle into the back of Obito's neck. The boy's body tensed up for a moment, then he fell to the ground, out cold. John reached for his radio and spoke into it.

"This is Conner, I need an air evac immediately"

"Copy that. How many are there?" came the reply.

"Two."

"Copy, anything else?"

"Prep the interrogation room for my arrival."

"Copy. Over and out."


	5. A Shocking Discovery

The Resistance Base

"Are you sure that he's from the leaf village?" John asked, looking at Obito through a one way window. **The files said that Obito Uchiha vanished a few days before Judgment Day, and his body was never found. **

"Positive," answered his most loyal soldier, Kyle Reese. Reese was young, though a bit hotheaded at times. But what Reese didn't know is that in a few years time, he would be sent back to protect Sarah Conner, and would become John's father. Conner smiled to himself: The boy had no idea what was in his future.

"…. And the DNA tests came back with a positive match. There is no doubt that this guy," Reese continued pointing at the Uchiha, "is the real deal."

John furrowed his brow in puzzlement, pacing across the room for a few minutes. Finally, he stopped and turned back to Kyle. "Go back and ask him a few more questions. Something doesn't feel right."

Kyle suddenly froze. "I….. don't think I can do that sir." Conner rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because he's not there."

John whirled around and saw an empty room, with no prisoner. "Sound the alarm!" John yelled, wrenching a door open, "He cannot escape!"

Running down a hall, Conner saw his captive heading for an adjacent hallway, pushing past soldiers with desperation.

"Stop him!" John yelled, and one of the soldiers acted, pulling out a grenade. The man threw it, and the explosive tumbled through the air, landing right next to Obito. Before the boy could move a muscle, the grenade went off. It tossed the ninja into the air, finally landing near the hanger bay.

Resistance fighter surrounded him weapons raised, their fingers resting on the trigger.

Obito, thinking fast grabbed a resistance fighter, a medic, holding a knife to her throat. In that instant, John saw the boy's face and froze in shock. Obito's face looked like it was split in two: one half looked normal, albeit a little bloody, but the other half was a hideous brown skull. Its shape looked akin to a Terminator's face, but instead of a gunmetal gray color, it was a smooth _**wooden**_ make. The red eyes, one sharingan and one machine eye, glared at him.

"Don't follow me." He growled, and vanished, along with his hostage in a puff of smoke. Reese ran to John's side, pale as a ghost.

"Sir, what was that?"

John turned to him, " A Terminator made out of wood . . . . and it just took the shinobi medic we recovered from the past."

"Who was it?" Reese asked

"Rin Inuzuka."

**Please Review this so I can continue this. My stories run on Reviews but NO FLAMES!**


	6. A Choice

**Thank You to all who read this story! A special Thanks to Mew I is Dinosaur and Anonymous Quincy, who reviewed my story. Now on with the disclaimer.**

**Obito: Batfan94 does not own Naruto or Terminator, sigh. . .**

Miles away from the Resistance, in the middle of a dense forest, Obito and Rin appeared in a puff of smoke. As soon as they landed on hard ground, Rin elbowed him in the stomach, flipped him on his back, and pinned him to the ground, the tip of the kunai knife barley an inch from his throat. The look she gave him was murderous.

"All right," she said fuming, "Who are you?"

Obito remained calm as he replied, "Rin-chan, don't you recognize me? It's me' Obito Uchiha-"

She slapped him across the face, her anger starting to rise, "Liar! Obito Uchiha is dead! How dare you pretend to be him! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

She stabbed at him with the kunai, but she missed by a wide margin, blinded by her anger. Obito grabbed her wrist, reversing the hold, so that he was now holding he down, and she could see a sharingan spinning in his right eye. Rin's eyes started to water.

"Obito, it is you!" she said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. For a few moments they just stayed their, held in each other's embrace.

Suddenly, the ominous sound of helicopters drew their attention skyward. Small choppers were landing resistance soldiers a few hundred yards away.

"Obito . . . you face, it's. . ." Rin started to say

"I know. I need to find who did this to me, and there's only one place where I can find that out." Obito said, looking out at the horizon, where he saw Skynet Central, off in the distance.

Rin walked to his side and grasped his wooden hand in her own shaking one.

"Then we'll do it together." She agreed.

"But first I've got to have a chat with John Conner" Obito said abruptly.

At that moment screams were heard in the distance, human screams.

When the soldiers entered the forest, they expected to be a quick mission. But what they didn't expect was the T-600 lurking in the foliage. After a few moments it let loose with its machine gun. Soldiers fell left and right before it, and it marched on, continuing its parade of carnage. John shot the machine with his rifle, but the shots simply bounced off the metallic armor. He pulled out his handgun when at that moment, Obito leaped onto the machine's back and jammed a knife into the back of its neck. It's targeting systems jammed, it wandered blindly, as Obito grabbed it's head and wrenched it up, severing it from the machines body. Obito turned to see John, handgun leveled at Obito's chest.

"I know what you are-"

"Enough! Enough!" Obito yelled, "Let me say this to you once and only once. I. Don't. Want. To kill. You. Okay."

"Then what do you want?" John asked.

"I want my life back, to be who I was. And that won't happen if you pull that trigger."

Obito spread his arms out, " So, what is it going to be, huh?"


	7. Plans

**I need more reviews to keep this story going, so please r&r before I die from writers block!**

**I don't own naruto or terminator ect. Ect.**

John remained silent, his pistol aimed at Obito's chest, where he saw a cylinder container pulsating with blue energy. **(Like that heart that Sasori kept in his puppet body)**

"I still don't trust you" John said, glaring at the boy/machine, but he slowly lowered his weapon. At that moment, Rin burst into the clearing, holding a kunai knife in her hand. For a moment everything was silent, and then Obito looked back at John.

"Whether you trust me or not isn't important. I saved your life, and now you owe me."

"You've got some nerve kid", John growled, "but if you hadn't stepped in just now, I wouldn't be here, would I? Okay Obito, I'll help you get to Skynet Central. But how are we going to get past the perimeter?"

Obito's human half of his face broke into a smile, "Leave that to me."

John and Rin groaned. "We were afraid that you were gonna say that."

**Skynet Central**

The artificial intelligence known by the Resistance as Skynet watched this conversation take place. After a few silent moments, it spoke.

"Impressive, it seems your relatively primitive model is not at all as fragile as it seems."

A hunched figure bowed it's head in acknowledgement, "My design meets your approval then?"

"Yes, it has exceeded our expectations. Our best machines have failed time and again to complete a mission. But your design, though unorthodox, suits our needs. A machine designed to infiltrate, find a target, and then bring that target back home to us. Yes, this will be a fine model indeed."

"Thank you, I-"

"However," Skynet continued, "It's combat capabilities have been almost untested. It has defeated our Series 600 easily, but let us see if your model can defeat our latest creation."

At that moment, a towering machine came out of the shadows, dwarfing the hunched figure.

"Behold our Series 800 Terminator. Yes, we shall see which the better model is."

The figure bowed again, then exited the room without a word.

**Konoha- present time**

Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, dashing into the mission assignment room. Said Jonin leapt from his desk; Naruto was more scared than he had ever seen him.

"Naruto, where's Obito?" Kakashi asked and Sakura chimed in."He tried to grab the scroll, but he vanished into a portal." She said, shaking.

Kakashi ran from the building, racing toward the cave. _I lost you once Obito. I'm not going to lose you again._ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Happy New Year. . . . . . Again! Thank you for all of your patience while I work on this story. I've been so busy with other endeavors, while at the same time coming up with new things to write.**

**Obito: Yeah, it's hard coming up with schemes to take over the world.**

**Me: OF COURSE!**

**Obito: Yes, err…. Well, here is. . . .**

**Me: THE WHOLE WORLD SHALL BOW BEFORE M-**

**Obito: (whispers in my ear) Bat Credit-Card. **

**Me: A BAT CREDIT CARD! NO, DOES NOT COMPUTE! (Runs into the distance, screaming)**

**Obito: He he he, works every time. Now on with the story. You know the drill, batfan94 does not own anything. **

Obito bent over the map in front of him, tracing a path with his finger. "Now", he said, looking up at John, "since a direct attack on Skynet won't affect it at all, we need a small team to infiltrate the base, take down the perimeter defenses, so that when we take care of what's inside we can get out fast"

John sat back in his chair, thinking the plan over. It could be done, but there was one thing that still bothered him.

"Obito, how are we supposed to get in?" he asked. Obito looked up at him and Rin, his machine eye casting an eerie red glow on their faces. He straightened up and preformed a few hand seals, and in a moment, both John and Rin were invisible. John raised his now transparent hand, a look of awe passing over his face.

"This jutsu will keep you both hidden long enough for you to get in. Once your in, find the lab."

"The lab?" Rin asked, perplexed, "Why the lab?" But John answered before Obito could.

"Because the lab is where his real body is."

Obtio nodded, and looked at his two companions. Finally he said, "Are we all agreed? Let's go."

**Skynet Central**

A T-600 marched down a long hallway, its metal feet clanking against the hard floor as it scanned the large expanse for any forms of organic life. It saw a second T-600 emerge from the adjacent hall when a large object landed on its back. Obito twisted the machines head, snapping the servomotors inside the robots cranium. The second Terminator brought its gun to bear, but was too slow to fire at Obito. The ninja grabbed the fallen machine's minigun, trained it on the other robot, and pulled the trigger. The ten barrels spat out fire and lead, riddling the T-600 with bullet holes, until the ammo belt ran dry. For a moment, the machine stood precariously on its feet, then fell to the floor with a crash.

"All clear." He called. A few moments later, there were two hard clangs as the invisible soldiers landed next to him. Obito dispelled the jutsu, and Rin and John melted back into view. Silently, they raced along the complex, avoiding the guards with a well placed camouflage jutsu. Soon they stood in front of the lab door, waiting while John hacked into the system to open the door.

"Now once we get my body, we go to the hanger, get a vehicle, and get out." Obito said.

Rin nodded when there was a click of the lock, and the door slid open. The trio rushed in, grabbing the body of the Uchiha. But before they could leave there was a loud crash, and a large metal form landed before them. It was a Terminator, but larger than its brethren and not burdened by a machine gun. It glared down at the humans, its red eyes boring into them.

Obito stepped between the machine and his friends, staring down the Terminator. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and 3 familiar figures landed in a heap beside him.

"Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi!" Obito shouted as his friends untangled themselves. Kakashi looked from Obito to Rin, unsure which was most shocking.

"I'll explain later Kakashi. You need to get them out!" Obito yelled, running at the Terminator, shoving it through a wall. The machine grabbed Obito by the throat and threw him through the ceiling. A second later, he came crashing back down to earth.

Obito got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he charged again.

**Obito: Are you trying to get back at me for mentioning the you-know-what?**

**Me: No, if I was trying to get back at you, you would know. Please Review.**

**Obito: By the way, for those of you who didn't get the outburst at the introduction of the chapter, go to youtube and type in I Couldn't Resist- Bat Credit Card.**


	9. Somthing Found and Somthing Lost

**If anyone has ideas for me to use in this story, don't hesitate to send me a message or place it in you're review.**

**Thanks and enjoy the story!**

Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded, as Obito wrestled with the larger T-800, which was like trying to hold your ground against a hurricane. The machine established a link with Skynet's main computer core as it identified the targets.

**Subject: **** Obito Uchiha **** Action- Terminate **

**Subject: ****John Conner **** Action- Terminate**

**Subject:**** Rin Inuzuka**** Action- Terminate**

**Kakashi Hatake****, ****Sakura Haruno****, ****Naruto Uzumaki** **Action- Unknown anomaly detected. Capture.**

John snapped into action, herding the group out of the lab while Obito kicked the robot onto the floor. Not wasting a moment, he quickly preformed the hand seals and slammed his palm on the floor._** Earth Style- Bedrock Coffin! **_ Tendrils of stone erupted from the ground, wrapping around the machine and holding it in place. Obito turned to see Rin, just about to head out the door when he yelled, "Rin! Catch!"

He hurled the small object in his hand, which tumbled through the air into Rin's waiting arms. She gasped in shock as she realized what it was: It was Obito's heart, and his chakra source, contained within a cylinder container. She looked up at him, speechless.

"You know what you have to do!" he called to her, "Now go!"

Holding back the tears that were threatening to emerge, Rin turned and ran from the lab, holding his heart against her chest. She met the others outside the hall, who were hacking in to the hanger's computer door lock. Kakashi glanced at what she was holding in her arms, but made no comment. John was finally able to get the hanger door open, and the group ran into a nearby cargo ship. John and Rin, being the only people who could pilot a ship, strapped themselves in to the pilot's chairs.

"How long until we take off?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it will take a few minutes to-"John began, but Rin drove her fist into the side panel, pulling out a handful of wires. Focusing her chakra, she channeled it into the machine, and within an instant, the ship roared to life. Kakashi sweatdropped as he and John stared at Rin.

"Or that works too." John admitted, pulling the stick back and lifting them out of Skynet Central.

"Man this thing just won't quit." Obito growled, ducking under another swipe from the T-800. It didn't help that he gave his heart and chakra source to Rin, so she could revive his real body. A warning flashed in his HUD (Heads Up Display) stating that he was down to emergency backup power, and even that was low, at a startling 30%. He had to think of something fast.

'_Think Obito! What would Naruto do?'_ he thought, and then an idea popped into his head, bringing a grin to his face. He pulled the last reserves of energy and flashed a single seal.

_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ Immediately, ten other Obitos appeared by his side and, in classic Naruto style, proceeded to beat the crap out of the machine, until the T-800 collapsed to the floor in a heap of shredded metal. The clones congratulated each other, exchanging high-fives and fist pumps all around.

"Hey guys!" the real Obito called, getting their attention, "I can hold this jutsu for a little while longer, so here's what we are going to do-"

They never found out, just like they didn't see the sharp tail behind the real Obito's back, until it pierced through his metallic torso and power core, with the tip emerging from his chest. Obito stared in shock for a moment before his body went limp, devoid of all power. As the tail was withdrawn from the cyborg ninja's body, the figure responsible stepped out from the shadows, covered in a black cloak adorned with red clouds. The cloak of an Akatsuki.

'Well done Sasori." Skynet congratulated, " Now dispose of the remains while we plan our final strike against this pitiful human insurgency."


	10. The End Draws Near

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of your support for **_**The Obito Chronicles**_** and **_**Don't Make Fun of the Cripple**_**. You guys are so awesome! If you have a fanfic where Obito travels through time, recommend it so I can add it to my community.**

John increased the ship's thrusters to full capacity, pushing the vehicle to the limit. It felt like every piece in the ship was shaking from the strain. Rin laid Obito's real body next to Sakura and Naruto.

"Keep him stabilized," she ordered, and then raced into the copilot seat of the freighter. John checked the radar, his face covered in the eerie greenish glow of the screen. He flipped a few more switches brining aft cameras on screen. Even in the darkest night, the image of three Hunter Killer ships zoomed off after them like a horde of angry insects.

"What's our status?" John asked, banking the ship hard right. Rin checked the screen.

"Our engines are operating at 110%. If it goes on longer, it will suffer a meltdown, because our coolant systems are malfunctioning. We have dual machine guns in the rear, with four rockets on our wings." Rin told him. A warning light flashed around the cockpit, as two small dots rocketed toward the ship on radar.

"Missiles!" Rin shouted, hitting some switches," Deploying flares!"

'_I hope we make it in time'_ she thought, feeling the heavy container in her ninja pouch

**In Obito's Mind**

'_Where . . . . am I? Am I dead?' _ Obito thought as he floated through the dark abyss. His question was answered by someone he did not expect.

"Hardly Obito-nii. Given your record, it's almost impossible for you to die." Itachi Uchiha said. He looked exactly like he did before the mission to Kannabi Bridge, clad in the garb of the Uchiha Clan, and a rare smile in his face.

"Itachi?" Obito asked, "I thought you abandoned the village after you slaughtered our clan."

Itachi shook his head, "Only in the world outside Obito, but in your mind, I'm still the smart, friendly shinobi you remember from the past. Which reminds me. ." He punched Obito in the jaw.

"That's for leaving the bucket of water on my bedroom door." Itachi stated as Obito was busy nursing his bruised jaw.

"Okay I probably deserved that. But why are you here?" he asked.

"Obito, do you know how every clan usually has an animal to represent it?" Itahci asked. Obito nodded. "Well there is a way that you can use your chakra to form a sort of armor around yourself, which takes the shape of our clan's animal."

"How do I do that?" Obito asked in bewilderment. Itachi grinned as he raised his hands placing them over Obito's eyelids.

"Just hold still and try not to scream." he said as a bright flash of light blinded Obito.

**Skynet Central**

Sasori surveyed the damage to the assembly lines as maintenance bots rolled around the factory. His mind wandered off to when all this began.

It was during the war between Iwa and Konoha when he found the body. Knowing how valuable he was and how hard it was to create human puppets these days, he took the body to his workshop and repaired the boy's injuries. Some required prosthetics, but not just wooden ones, no; they had to be chakra-infused prosthetics which would strengthen the material. But he also built a puppet version of the Uchiha, to fill the slot in his ranks while the real body healed

But before the final transformation could occur, he blacked out. He found himself here, in Skynet Central. Skynet realized the threat that shinobi would pose to it, and collected Sasori to help it destroy the villages. A terminator would be sent to each village in the past, self-destructing itself with its hydrogen powered fuel cells. The portal was scheduled to open in 24 hours. But the Uchiha copy went rouge traveling into the past, and now his precious puppet lay in pieces at his feet, and to top it off, the chakra producing canister with the Uchiha's heart is gone, along with the real body.

In short : Not a good day.

He turned to the thousands of Terminators marching toward the Resistance headquarters. In his mind, he knew, win or lose, it would end by sundown tomorrow.

**Me: Okay guys, it might be awhile before I update again cause im working at a camp. So send in those reviews, and maybe I can squeeze out an extra chapter. Thanks for your support! If you are still confused about the whole time travel thing, I'll try to explain it in the next chapter. **


End file.
